Deep Sea
by Inmortal shadow
Summary: Can Natsuki and shizuru love suvive while all odds are against them? can there power be enought to suvive? or will the evil obisian Lord destroy them?. Read and find out. Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

Deep sea - Mai hime by ~xcryx

My name is Natsuki Kuga, and I'm running away from Fukka with my girlfriend, Captain Viola.

"Hey slow down you rut!" a man yelled when he was almost ran over.

Natsuki ignored the man and the other complaining growls as she ran through the town square, her bag hitting her back as she jumped over a barrier of rum near a shop.

"Please God, let her still be there," she whispered with a few curses.

Flashback

Natsuki sat on a small round table in the garden outside of her house, and crossed her arms with a small growl. "Stupid dress..." she grumbled as she glared at the dress she was wearing.

The dress she wore was navy blue with a black vest, hugging tightly to her hip that showed her nice curves and well kept body.

"I heard Miss Maria gave permission to Takeda san to marry you?" asked a woman with brownish hair, sitting beside Natsuki, reading a book.

Natsuki growled again. "Never! If that idiot thinks I'll marry him, he's damn wrong. And Miss Maria, I mean, mom, was being nice to him! How can you say no to a kight with two huge guards behind him?" Natsuki asked flcking her blue hair behind her shoulder.

"Besides," she said, looking toward the ocean. The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow. "I think Takeda was waiting for you to graduate from Garderobe Temple," the brown haired girl spoke with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that idiot thinks he'll get me in bed and all, but he can go stick hi-" a cough interrupted Natsuki as Miss Maria walked in with a stroll, stopping beside Natsuki.

The Natsuki bit her lip, and turn slightly red. The brown haired girl suppressed a giggle, and sent an apologetic smile to the blue haired girl when she recieved a glare.

"Takeda wishes to talk to you, Natsuki," Maria said, patting Natsuki shoulder.

"Whatever you think about Takeda, I'm not buying anything. " Natsuki said, staring deep into Miss Maria's eyes.

"But Natsuki," Miss Maria sighed, "why not give him a chance?"

"A chance!" Natsuki said, stranding up abruptly. "Yeah right! He wants to marry me for God's sakes, and I'm just 18!" Natsuki exclaimed, pacing in front of Miss Maria with a growl.

"Natsuki! He is a well mannered man and he is the prince of our Neir island and he wishes to have a princess."

"He can marry any woman he wants! I do not wish to-!"

"Natsuki san!" Takeda called, walking in with his usual smile, a small blush on his cheeks as he stared at Natsuki. He wore the normal prince clothing with armor, his sword strapped to his hip, and a cape over his shoulder.

"My lady," he whispered grasping Natsuki's hand and kissing it. Natsuki scowled, pulling her hand back.

"What you want, Takeda?"

Takeda smiled, grasping her hand. "I came to take you for a date, my lady. "

Natsuki snatched her hand once more. "I'm sorry Takeda, but you must have this wrong. I am not marrying you, and I'm not your woman! Why don't you understand that I love some one else? And that I want nothing to do with you!" Natsuki patically yelled, then ran away as she best as she could.

Takeda stood there in shock, but the brown haired woman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax my prince, she must be scared. You know how Natsuki can be."

Takeda smiled and nodded. "You're right. She must be scared having to deal with her graduation. Garderobe sure builds stress over her. But no need to worry! I will take good care of her!"

Miss maria could only be silent as she stared in the direction where Natsuki had run off. Nodding at Takeda, she said, "Yes my prince."

Natsukis room

Natsuki threw away the dress she wore, and it fell on top of the bed. She pulled male shorts up to her hips, and tied them with a belt that was blue with a silver buckle and a picture of a wolf carved over the metal piece. She wore a black button shirt with a black vest open.

"Damit! How could he..." Natsuki growled under her breath. She clenched her hands as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. "How dare he!"

"What seems to be annoying my Nat-su-ki?" a voice from behind Natsuki asked. "Ara, and I see Natsuki grew quite found of the clothes I brought for her."

Natsuki fast turned around and blushed madly. "Sh-Shizuru!What have I told you about sneaking in my room?"

The said young woman placeda hand on her hip with a smile, her pirate hat tipping a bit over her red eyes as she gazed at the blue haired girl.

Shizuru pouted. "But, 'my lady,' didn't you miss my prescence?" Natsuki blushed brighter, earning a smirk from the brown haired woman. "Because I missed you,"she whispered, her hand stroking Natsuki's.

"Why are you here Shizuru? I thought you were leaving," Natsuki asked, looking away and grasped Shizuru's hand.

"I came for you, Natsuki. You know we love each other.  
>And that we need each other to suvive. I want you to come with me. Become a pirate, leave this place. Become the strongest Hime in the sea along side me," Shizuru whispered,<br>her body against Natsuki's. Natsuki was gently pushed against the wall, her green eyes glued to Shizuru's red ones.

Natsuki grasped the front of Shizuru's jacket. "I...don't know. Shizuru...I can't just leave out of the blue."

"Please, Natsuki, I need you."Shizuru said, pressing her forehead against Natsuki's.

"I... I need time to think, Shizuru."

"I leave tomorow night, Nasuki, the same night of your graduation. And the same night Takeda will propose to you," Shizuru whispered as she kissed Natsuki softly on the lips.

Natsuki eyes went wide. 'My...first kiss..' she thought as her eyes slowly closed, returning the kiss, her arms going wrapping around Shizuru's neck.

'Is this...what i want? To be with Shizuru?'

"Shizuru...I'll...give me time," Natsuki said through the kiss.

Red eyes opened to stare at the green ones as they broke the kiss."Tomorrow night, go to the docks. I'll be waiting. If you don't...then...I'll understand, " Shizuru said, going in for another kiss as the door opened.

The door swung open and someone yelled, "Natsuki!" 


	2. Chapter 2

MONTHS BEFORE

"So Natsuki, have you thought about what you're gonna do when you graduate?" Mai asked as she sat down on a small bench under a huge oak tree.

Natsuki looked up at Mai from where she was sitting. She glared. "We have a two more years for that. Why are you even thinking about that, Mai?" she asked with a sigh, spoting a bunch of students near the lake.

"Yeah, but this is Shizuru's last year, right?" Mai asked as she pressed a finger to her chin.

Natsuki heart fell as she looked at the grass, her eyes darkening. "Ye..yeah..." she mumbled.

Mai felt sorry for asking Natsuki that. She didn't know what was the relationship between her and Shizuru, but she knew something was going on.

"I don't care...she's not into to me," the blue haired girl grumbled, using the tree trunk to stand.

"Ara...is that so?" a voice asked. Natsuki blushed, feeling red eyes scaning over her. She turned around to meet the sight of a bunch of students in the distance, watching them.

"Oh, look at the time!" the redhead exclaimed, looking at her wrist where a watch was supposed to be, "I better go! See you later, Shizuru san and Natsuki!"

"So..." Natsuki simply said, then nervously grabbed some books off the bench before making her way past Shizuru, flushing with embarrassment and already planning on getting Mai back for ditching her.

Shizuru grasped Natsuki's arm tightly, stopping her from walking. Green eyes meet red, and far away squeals could be heard.

"Why don't we go somewhere... alone?" Natsuki suggested, blushing hard, and looked away to conceal, her face from the heat she felt growing on here features.

Shizuru felt a warm sensation inside her. "Ara...is Natsuki implying that we should go to a private place and... 'have fun'?" she teased with a smile, winking at the girl.

In return she was met with a bright crimson blush on pale cheeks. "Baka!" Natsuki exclaimed. "I'll go alone then!" with that, she made her way from the tree, glaring at every squealing fan girl.

Shizuru smiled as she followed Natsuki. "My poor puppy is angered so easily..."

Principal office inside the temple

Mashiro sat on a big chair that was twice her size. She looked at the black box in front of her on the wooden desk that separated her from the 12 women and one man who stood before her.

"Do you think it is the right time for this?" a woman asked.

"They're rather young," a woman attired in almost all blue.

"There's still a big risk that...a war can break loose if their powers show now," another spoke.

"Enough of this!" the only male in the group demanded. "It's their destiny, and they must learn to control it!"

A woman wearing red tisked. "You only say that because you are mostly shadows, but you don't use that non existent brain of yours to think of what may happen."

The man growled, and was about to say something until another female's voice interrupted him from the shadows.

"You speak too much. We know very well that we are only decoys for the real ones."

Mashiro shook her head. "Only time will tell. For now...we shall tell them."

ShizNat

Natsuki sat near a cliff, watching the waves of the ocean clash against the shore. The air was heavy with the smell of salt as she inhaled deeply, then flared at the air before saying, "I know you're there, Shizuru."

The said woman came out of the bushes with a smile. "Kanin na if I took long my Natsuki, but Mashiro is asking for you to go to the office," she said, then her head a bit, her brown hair being caressed by the gentle air. "May I ask what you did?"

"I've done nothing!" Natsuki exclaimed as she abruptly got up with a scowl. "I'm not going there!"

Shizuru let out a sigh. "Well... Nat-su-ki...I am your kaichou, and as your kaichou, I must make sure you follow orders," she saw the young girl open her mouth to retort, but it was quickly shut. "Are you going to make me drag you over there?"

Natsuki gulped and backed away. "You...you...wouldn't do that...

A mischievous smile broke out onto the older girl's lips. "Ara..."

Minutes later

"Shizuru! Put me down!" Natsuki demanded, kicking and punching from where she was slung over the kaichou's shoulder.

"Ah, its seem that you found her," Mai said, opening the door for Shizuru.

"Arigatou, Mai san," the brown haired girl smiled, "I suspect you ran into the same trouble with Nao san?" she asked upon entering the room, noting how her hair was disheveled and a scratch was on her cheek.

Natsuki sat beside Nao, both tied up and wearing annoyed expressions. She also noted that, Yukino, Mai, Nao, Shizuru, Chie, Mikoto, Midori, and that stupid guy Reito, were also in the room.

Mashiro cleared her throat, trying to break uncomfortable silence. "What I'm about to tell you will change the way you will turn out from this day," she paused, looking serious and a bit regretful. "Please pay great attention," the young girl started taking different with gems on them. "because today, you will have the title, HiME."

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Sea Chapter 3 by ~xcryx

Mashiro stared at all of them, her features taken over with seriousness. They all seemed to have taken the Hime thing quite shockingly and confused. They were speechless, surprised, stunned. So many words could explain what they were feeling at that moment, but none of them would fit perfectly.

"As you all know, before your graduation you are suppose to take an exam in which if you pass, you become a Hime," Mashiro informed them. "Does everyone know about the history of this Temple and our school foundation?"

"Uhh...I don't," Natsuki said with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out why she was she even there.

Mashiro raised an eyebrow. "Very well, since you clearly don't know about this, I might as well explain it. But first things first, I'll tell you a story."

Nao rolled her eyes. "Booorrriinnngg!"

"Nao, shut up and let the principal talk!" Mai demanded, hitting the redhead on the head with a scroll, then hit Natsuki on the head when she saw her snicker.

"Ara, she looks like a cute hurt puppy..." Shizuru whispered, seeing Natsuki pouting and glaring at Mai.

"Do not interrupt me," Mashiro said once everyone got silent thanks to Mai who was glaring at the trouble makers. Her eyes trailed to the necklaces before starting the story.

"Long ago, by the time things were just starting to evolve for humans, gods existed. They had promised themselves that they would only interfere when the Titans were involved with the humans. When years passed, and Zeus notice that things had grown calm, he had decided to create new gods that would blend with humans and there surroundings," Mashiro said, then bowed her head, eyes darkening.

"They were call Himes. These gods were special. Each one of them could control different powers, and each god helped the human race evolve. Everything had been peaceful until Hades, Zeus's brother and underworld death king, decided to creat his own Himes. He created two Himes. His strongest and deadliest one, then later on, he created two more that created Chaos. Only two are Hime, you see, he didn't want his great creations to be weak, so the other two he created were just weaker ones that were called Orphans or Slaves.

"One day, a war broke loose when Hades let the Titans free, so Zeus's Himes had to act fast. Then when they started fighting, it took them days to finish. At last, they managed to control the Titans and seal them, but one of Hades's Hime fell in love with one of Zeus's. Both of them defeated Hades and proclaimed themselves as supreme gods. That's as much as I know."

Every one blinked, confused about what the story had to do with them.

Mashiro sighed. "We think all of you might be a reincarnation of Zeus and Hades's gods.'

Everyone's eyes went wide. They didn't know whether to believe what they just heard and accept it, or to just think that they have just misheard everything.

"Is this a joke? Because I'm not fucking buying it," Nao said.

"Yeah Mashiro," Natsuki said, agreeing with Nao, "its nice and all, but I think you're being read too many fairy tale bedtime stories."

Since the redhead and the blue haired girl were tied together, they got up at the same time, heading towards the door.

Mashiro folded her hands calmly on her desk. "You may all leave, but if your powers start showing, I will be here."

Yukino made her way out silently. This was all too much for her. "Hime..." she mumbled. She frowned when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist and drag her away. "Hey! What?" she looked up and saw that it was Shizuru.

"You know Hakura doesn't like you near me," Yukino said, but Shizuru just smiled. She knew very well that Hakura was protective over Yukino, and some how she didn't like when she was near the girl. After all they were rivals.

"Yukino, I need you to tell me whatever you know about the Himes."

Yukino frowned. "I just know some things," she informed the kaichou, taking a seat on a chair since Shizuru had dragged her into the library.

Shizuru straightened, her composure serious as was her face. "Just tell me."

Yuskino gave a slight nod. "As you know, the Himes in the Temple are just chosen ones, especially by Mashiro. Their powers were unknown, but they say each one represented a lot of things. The names are the Master of Darkness, Water, Ice, and Hades's only daughter was named Duran. The princess and Hades's favorite son was named Obsidian. Both Zeus and Hades's Himes were raised by them and they taught them how to kill and how to use thier powers. There are some legends that speak of them meeting when they were children whch led to the love of the two gods. Zeus's first born was Kyohime, then Phoenix, Diana, Koto, and the others I don't remember."

"Ara..." Shizuru said, scratching her chin in thought. "Yukino, you know quite a lot."

Yukino blushed a bit, then asked shyly, "Is that all?"

"Who were the gods that fell in love, Yukino? Do you know?"

Yukino thought for a bit, staring at the floor before raising her eyes to meet red ones. "The legend doesn't speak much of it, though they say it was Duran and Kyohime."

Shizuru nodded, then got up, bowing slightly. "Arigatou, Yukino," with that, she turned to leave.

Reito walked down the hall thinking, 'Who might be my sister? He then laughed at his own thoughts.

Mashiro still sat behind the desk when she spotted one of the necklaces glow. She scooted forward in her wheelchair, surprised. "Already? I just had told them. How could he or she unleash her power already?"

She picked up the necklace that was glowing. It was black, and the center gem was a deep red with small gem on the side forming two egyptian eyes. In the center gem, a new eye was carved into it, but a shadow was swarming around it.

"This one...is the Obsidian Prince's..."

"Get the hell off me!" Nao yelled as Natsuki rolled over her accidently.

"You're the idiot that walked away without getting us untied!"

Nao blushed slightly at how close their bodies were. She felt a heat rise through her, and she held back a shiver. 'Don't blush damn it! Why must she be so hot?' she cursed herself for admiting that Natsuki was hot.

"Just stay still," Natsuki said, concentrating on removing a knot. "I think I found the main knot."

'I wonder...' Nao grinned at the thought.

"Hey Natsuki?" Nao said, a mischiveous glint in her eyes. Natsuki never managed to continue when she felt Nao's lips against hers in a slow, yet rough kiss.

'Damn her lips are soft!' Nao thought as her finger slowly tightened a hold on Natsuki's vest. Natsuki on the other hand was freaking out.

'No! No no no no no! Shizuru can't see us she...she can't...I mean! Argh what are we Shizuru?'

"Nao stop!" Natsuki demanded as she pulled her head back, blushing as red as a tomato.

Nao huffed. "Why'd ya stop Kuga? You're quite the kisser," she said as she licked her bottom lip. 'Take that Shizuru.'

Natsuki managed to untie the knot and quickly wiped her lips disgustingly. "Don't ever! EVER! Do something like that or I'll fucking rip you to shreds!"

The blue haired girl then bolted off, leaving an amussed Nao behind.

On her way around the school trying to find Mai, she bumped head first into someone "Argh! Look where you're going moron!" Natsuki said as she looked up trying to stand after she fell.

A strong hand helped her up, holding her shoulder in a tight grip. "Natsuki."

"Reito...its you."

For some reason she could get along with Reito even though they were always trying to rip their heads off each other, but they still felt like they were there for each other.

"I need to know," he said, his voice dark and serious.

"Know?" Natsuki repeated. She backed away when she saw his dark eyes staring deep into her's.

Training field

Mai walked toward the training field. She sighed and rubbed her arm as if it would comfort her. "Mikoto...I'm starting to worry," she said as she turned to a short black haired girl beside her.

Mikoto wiped her mouth from the food she had eaten. "Don't worry Mai. Natsuki is problably hiding somewhere since the other girls are in the forest on an assignment."

"I know that Mikoto, but still, its weird for her to miss lunch or to go so long without looking for me and after what Mashiro told us. I believe Mashiro, but I'm just not ready for all this."

Mikoto's eyes lit up when Mai gave her a muffin. "Don't worry Mai I'll protect you with my own power!"

Suddenly something in the distance caught Mikoto's eye.

"Natsuki?" Mai asked, following Mokoto's gaze at the shadowed person.

"Hey! We've been looking for-" Suddenly, Mai was cut off as she was sent flying into a pillar.

"Mai!" Mikoto yelled, then glared at Natsuki.

Natsuki stood there emotionless as she stared at Mikoto. Her eyes seemed to darken and an eerie aura came from her.

"Natsuki? Why did you..?" Mai groaned as she slowly stood her, nose bleeding slightly as she stared at the girl, worried and scared "You're not Natsuki! She would never do that!"

"I amher. You know what Mai? I just grew sick of you talking about your dreams and trying to change me. My brother was right. Friends are useless."

Mai frowned."What are you talking about, Natsuki?" Shock and sadness filled her. She couldn't believe Natsuki was doing this. She clenched her hands into a fist as she growled.

"Time to die."

In a second, Natsuki was behind Mikoto, slamming her head through a wall. Mai's body was shaking. She gritted her teeth when she saw Mikoto lying motionless on the ground, her head bleeding.

"Enough!" Mai exclaimed. "You shall pay for all of this!"

Her eyes started to glow an orange reddish color as fire balls circled around her wrists and ankles.

"Phoenix...Its good to see you after so long," Natsuki grinned, her breath visible in a mist even though it wasn't cold out as her eyes went a bloody red. 


	4. Chapter 4

hELLO THERE FELLOW READERS(who read this story)i whanted to tell thanks to every one who comented and faved.  
>I whanted to tell every one that i will take atleast 5 characters(oc)to add them in the storie for some thing im planing todo so please feel free to creat some one and send them to me I do not own mai hime.<p>CHAPTER 4:Awakening<p>

Mai understood what she had to do. She knew very well that if she wanted to bring Natsuki back to her normal self, she would have to fight her. Her hands clenched into a fist as fire covered them, flaming brightly. But she didn't flinch. She didn't seemed to be afraid of it. The flames didn't even burn her.

"Natsuki! Why are you trying to hurt me?" Mai pleaded to know, she didn't want to fight her friend, but if there was no other choice, then she would do it.

"I do this to serve my father," the blue haired girl answered, "and starting today, I will test the Himes and prove myself to my brother and father that I am worthy!" then the girl raised her arm, the ground around her starting to turn into ice.

Mai gasped backing away. "Magic? Natsuki, when did you learn magic?"

"I don't have the time to tell you!" Natsuki said before launching at Mai. The redhead growled as she charged too, fire and ice clashing together with a loud explosion.

Mashiro's Office

"They've finally awakened. Are we even safe?" asked a voice hiding in the shadows.

"Yes indeed they're awakening," another said. "But we can still save everyone if we seal them."

Mashiro sat in her chair staring at the hidden figures hiden in the shadows. "I know, but if we seal their powers, some of their memories could be erased," she explained, shaking her head as she turned her gaze down at the necklaces on her desk that were glowing brightly.

"Better off safe then dying..." mumbled a new, darker voice. "We have decided that if they break out of control, we have no other choice to seal their powers. "

Mashiro sighed. "Very well "

Back at the training ground

Mai panted. Half of the training ground was covered in ice and burning trees. Her eyes scanned for Natsuki, her muscles tensing and her senses alert.

Then, out of no where, a huge icicle rose from the ground, fortunately, Mai had jumped out of the way before getting hit. Natsuki appeared out of an ice pillar with a sword in her hand as she manage to grasp Mai by the back of her neck, slamming her through a wall.

Mai grunted as she fell into the armory of where weapons were stored. She spat the blood out from her mouth as she managed to stand. She grasped a sword from the armory, panting heavily and ignoring the cut she had from falling. "It's now or never "

Flames engulfed the sword she held, and she charged out of the room. The training ground was now fully consumed in ice. The air was so cold that when she breathed, she could see her won breath. Her body was numb, and the blood that trickled down the side of her head was the only warmth she had.

"Natsuki!"

"Mai!"

Both swords clashed, creating a nasty sound of metal against metal. They swung, slashed, and jabbed, doing a deathly dance. Mai did a back flip as Natsuki slashed her sword, cutting Mai's sleeve in the process.

"Why?" was all Mai could ask as she took this time to catch her breath.

Natsuki just chuckled as she licked her bottom lip. "My father watches us. He will want to see what is he up against. The moment he set eyes on his children, he knew that this time, the victory of the war would be his. In result, Zeus's Himes will be destroyed!"

As she yelled those last few words, she froze Mai's feet to the ground before doing a twist of her blade, the sound of flesh being cut sang in the cold air.

"AGHHHH!" Mai yelled in pain as she fell back grasping her chest in pain as blood oozed out from her wound. She heard movement, but winced as she tried to look up. She managed to raise her head before she saw Natsuki holding an unconscious Mikoto by the neck, raising her sword.

Mai's breath hitched, her eyes widening with shock. "No...no...NO! Please Natsuki!" she begged, but the girl ignored her, bringing the sword down.

CLANG!

Natsuki had only manage to swing her sword just a few inches away from Mikoto's head, the tip of a nagita was wrapped around it, keeping it from moving.

"Kyohime," she heard someone whisper. She turned her head to the side, following the metal line that ended in the grasp of Shizuru.

Natsuki grinned when she saw Shizuru's state. Her eyes were a bright red, a bit of black and red aura swarmed around her, making a slight shiver run down Natsuki's spine. But her smirk only grew wider.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," she said before growing serious. "You have woken Kyohime " she continued before she let Mikoto fall to the ground.

Mai could only watch in slow motion as Natsuki pulled the chain connected to the nagita, stabbing Mikoto through her stomach.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes. "I know Hades's daughter can kill more than just with a weapon."

Shizuru drew back her nagita, staring at Natsuki as she let Mikoto's bleeding body fall to the ground. Then they heard a cry. They turned their heads to Mai who was sobbing, finally on her feet with her head bowed and dangerous flames flying around her that sparked and roared. Then, a bright fire consumed her entire body. "

"NATSUKI! I'LL KILL YOU!" she cried before a fire sword appeared in her hand which she swung with all her might towards Natsuki who was grining at her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Mashiro commanded so loudly that some ice pillars broke apart. Two hooded men grasped Natsuki, pinning her to the ground.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called.

"Don't interfere, Shizuru. Were just going to seal her powers," Mashiro informed her, walking towards them, "she's too dangerous," she then turned her attention to Mai, "I'm sorry, Mai, but were going to seal your powers too. Only you, Shizuru, will remember what happened. But for now rest"

Mai felt her eyes getting heavy. She felt so exhausted all of a sudden, and she reached out to Mashiro, begging, "Wait...please..."

Her hand fell limply to the ground before she finally passed out. 


End file.
